Truth be Told
by jojo241
Summary: Harry and Ginny. This story sucks dont read unless you read the Authors note at the end first.
1. A New Home

Fanfiction.net  
  
Truth Be Told  
  
Summary: Takes place in Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts and he and Ginny's feelings for each other are on the verge of exploding. Passionate love story with some horrible obstacles along the way for this young couple's love. Hope you like! (  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Harry woke up from a wonderful dream where he was riding on his Firebolt and had just caught the snitch in the Quidditch World Cup Finals only to his disbelief that he was still stuck at Number Four Privet Drive. He looked at the calendar he had made himself counting down the days until he would go to the Weasley's house, the Burrow, and meet Ron, Hermione, and all of Ron's older brothers and younger sister Ginny.  
Harry's mood was made worse when he heard Uncle Vernon's enormous footsteps get ever closer to his door. Sure enough, in less than a minute Uncle Vernon pounded into Harry's room, his face scarlet.  
"You!" shouted Uncle Vernon, "get your things together now, you're leaving."  
"What?" Harry said dully.  
"You heard me, you're leaving this house and you're not ever coming back is that understood?!"  
"Okay, but where am I going to go?" questioned Harry. And very much to Harry's surprise, Ron stepped out from behind Uncle Vernon's enormous body and said, "You're going to live with us!" Ron shouted trying to rise above Uncle Vernon's loud heaving noises. Harry just stood there, dumbfounded. He was actually leaving Privet Drive for good. He'd never have to see Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, or Dudley ever again. He was so happy that he was just frozen, he couldn't move, he was in shock.  
"Well, what are you waiting for, you ungrateful weirdo. Get your things together and leave with your equally weird friend. I never want to hear from you or them again."  
Harry just stared, amazed at what was happening. Surely this must be some sort of dream. This couldn't possibly be real. As if almost reading Harry's mind Ron stepped over to him and punched him hard in the arm as Uncle Vernon gave them a really nasty looked and turned and left.  
"Ow!" shouted Harry. "What did you do that for?"  
"To make you sure you weren't dreaming." Ron answered and grinned at Harry.  
So Ron and Harry gathered all of Harry's things, which wasn't that much at all, and they headed downstairs with all of his things.  
"Er, Ron," Harry began, "how exactly are we getting to the burrow? Where's your dad?"  
"Oh!" said Ron as another huge grin crossed his face, "Mum and Dad let me come on the Knight Bus. No, I'm not alone, Herminoe is saving us spots on the Knight Bus."  
"Oh, cool." Harry replied as they hauled his stuff out the front door of the Dursley's much too tidy home.  
After Harry and Ron had loaded all of Harry's things onto the Knight Bus, Harry turned around to look at the home he never had to return too only to find Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley standing outside the front door grinning as broadly as Ron had been grinning.  
"Goodbye, then." Harry said as he waved and then stepped onto the Knight Bus after Ron and there was a loud POP! And they were soaring across open fields with an occasional farm here and there.  
Harry followed Ron up to the second story of the Knight Bus to find Hermione sitting alone on a couch at the farthest end of floor next to a window. Harry began to walk over to her and say hi, but Ron grabbed his arm and Harry turned around to find Ron blushing with a sheepish smile on his face. "What's up with you?" Harry asked. "Er, well the thing is, Hermione has been at our house for about two weeks now, because Ginny wanted some 'girl company.'" Ron began. "And well, you know how me and Hermione have always had our rows with each other and had this sort of weird relationship going on?" "Yea," Harry said, a faint smile crossing his face knowing what Ron was about to tell him. "Go on then, you were saying?" "Right, well me and Hermione have, well, hooked up. What are you smiling about?" Ron said rather confused as to why Harry was smiling. "Well, Ron, it was gonna happen sooner or later. We all knew it. I'm really happy for you guys." Harry said his smile growing larger across his face. "So have you to been snogging lately?" Ron blushed then a cheeky smile stretched over his face and he nodded and then winked at Harry. Harry gave a small chuckle and said, "Well don't let me get in the way of your snogging, just don't rub it in my face." With that they both walked over to where Hermione, as usual was buried in a book. As they approached she looked up and saw them coming and then got up and gave Harry a huge hug. "Oh Harry!" she began, "It's so good to see you." And she smiled and then turned to Ron as he put his arm around her and they kissed on the lips quickly before Hermione pulled away and said, "I guess Ron told you about us?" "Yea," Harry started, but was unable to finish what he was going to say because Hermione and Ron were kissing each other very passionately and they sat down on the couch and snogged the rest of the way to the Burrow. As soon as the Knight Bus stopped, Harry grabbed his things and quickly hurried past Ron and Hermione still snogging, and out of the Knight Bus onto the front yard of Harry's second favorite place, the Burrow. 


	2. The Burrow

Chapter 2:  
  
"Harry, dear!" yelled Mrs. Weasly coming to give him a huge hug. "How was your trip dear? I hope your Aunt and Uncle didn't get to upset with Ron just showing up at their doorstep and insisting on taking you away."  
"Oh, no, actually I think they were quite pleased to get me off their hands for good." Harry replied happily.  
Ron and Hermione then came off the Bus as Fred and George came out and greeted Harry and took his things up to Ron's room. Hand in hand they both were smiling and they walked into the Burrow after Mrs. Weasly.  
When they got to Ron's room, Fred spoke first, "So Harry, I suppose you know about Ron and Hermione. Were they making out in front of you?"  
"Yea, the whole way,"  
"Yea, they've been like that ever since she got here and Ron asked her to be his girlfriend." George said.  
"No shame, they've got. The only time they break away is when Mum walks in on them and then its Hermione who pulls away." Came Fred.  
"Yea, Ron's a real lip man. Raging hormones he's got. He's always touching her somewhere whether they're snogging or holding hands or what not." George finished and winked at Harry.  
"Wow". Was all Harry had to say about this. And just then Ron walked in, accompanied by Hermione, then followed by a really hot blonde Harry could not place who she was. She was wearing a dark blue short skirt and a white tank top with the words Sum41 in black written across the front. Harry couldn't help but stare at her, she was gorgeous and she looked not more than a year younger than him.  
"Ginny!" Ron yelled, "What the bloody hell did you do to your hair! You know Mum's going to kill you."  
"I'm not keeping it, I was just testing it out on you guys to see if you liked it. Hermione showed me how to do it before ya'll left to get Harry. Hi Harry" and with that the hot blonde turned and walked out of the room with Hermione to go and turn her hair back to red. And Fred, George, and Ron went downstairs leaving Harry to unpack.  
'Ginny,' Harry thought, 'little Ginny. No way. Wow she's changed a lot, physically. Wow. Her chest.it was.it was full. Wait, what I am thinking, that's Ginny Weasly, little sister to my best friend Ron. Stop thinking like that, Ron would kill me if I ever touched her.' Harry finished unpacking, trying to take his thoughts off Ginny Weasly and then headed downstairs. As he got to the second landing of the house, he heard some loud music coming from one of the rooms, he could tell was Ginny's because of the signs on her door. He knocked on the door, and no answer came. He opened the door a little and stuck his head inside and saw Ginny dancing around and as she jumped up and down he was able to see her pink underwear as her skirt slid down a little on her hips. Completely oblivious to her watcher, Ginny kept dancing and it wasn't until she turned around and opened her eyes to see Harry staring at her with a sweet smile on his face. "Oh! Hi Harry, I didn't know you were there." She said. "Hi Ginny," Harry said with the same smile on his face and Ginny looked at him and smiled the sexiest smile Harry had ever seen at him. "Er, was that Sum41 you were listening to?" Harry said trying to make conversation. "Yea, they're my favorite band. I love them so much! Mum is constantly yelling at me to turn down my music." She chatted happily and replaced the sexy smile with a smile that Harry knew well. It was her sweet smile that she usually had on her face and it made him sad whenever he saw her without it. "Uh yea. I love them too, but I haven't been able to listen to them all summer because I don't have a cd player at my aunt and uncles." Harry said pulling himself away from her smile and looking into her eyes. 'Oh, those eyes,' he thought, 'They're so beautiful, I could stare into them forever.'  
  
"Harry are you ok?" Ginny asked coming closer to Harry. "Oh, um, yea I'm fine, I was just going downstairs to see what Ron and Hermione were doing." "Oh," Ginny said looking a little crestfallen that he was leaving. "Well, I could tell you what they're doing, they never stop! They're downstairs or outside snogging somewhere." She said and then giggled looking at Harry's shocked face. "Oh, right, I guess I'm just not used to it yet. You know, it came as a shock that all they do is snog." Harry said. "Well, if you wanted," Ginny said with her new sexy smile that Harry couldn't turn away from, "You can stay up here with me. I mean, I'll understand if you don't want to." "Sure," Harry said more enthusiastically than he had meant to, but then a voice in his head said, 'What are you doing?! She's Ron's baby sister, you can't.' And Harry told the voice to shut up in his mind, and walked over to Ginny. "So, what did you wanna do?" he asked her. "Well, we could listen to some music, or I'm reading this really cheesy book, or we could play a game of-" but what that game was Harry didn't find out because to his surprised he had leaned down and kissed Ginny on the lips. Even more to his surprise, Ginny was kissing him back. 'Oh this is incredible he was thinking, I never want to stop I don't care if Ron walks in!' 'Oh my gosh! Ginny was thinking, I can't believe he kissed me like that, oh this is wonderful I don't ever want him to stop.' Harry heard footsteps coming up the hall and Ginny's door was still open so he immediately pulled himself away from her and looked around confused. Ginny had apparently heard the footsteps as well and she grabbed a stack of cds off a dresser and began asking Harry if he like those bands. Grateful for her quick thinking, he took some of the cds and began asking her questions about the different groups. And in came the footsteps of Ron followed by Hermione. "Hey, what are you doing up here Harry, we've been looking for you. Do you wanna play a game of quidditch in the yard? Bill and Charlie just got here so we can play 3 on 3. You in?" Ron asked. "Yea, definitely." Harry said, not entirely wanting to leave Ginny but he hadn't been on his firebolt all summer and the summer was just one week until it ended and school started. So he gave Ginny a smile and then went back upstairs with Ron who kissed Hermione on the forehead and said knowing she wouldn't want to play, "Do you want to play? We can share my broom." And then he winked at her. Ginny rolled eyes and Hermione looked at how bored Ginny was and said "No thanks Ronny, I think I'll stay up here with Ginny and just talk and do girl stuff." "Alright then, be back in a bit." He said and kissed her on the lips very quickly and hurried upstairs after Harry. All the Weasly boys and Harry were outside in the front yard playing quidditch while Mrs. Weasly was in the kitchen making dinner, Mr. Weasly hadn't come home from work yet, and Ginny and Hermione were in Ginny's room talking.  
  
Ginny's Room:  
  
"So, how's 'Ronny'" Ginny asked Hermione jokingly imitating her. Hermione smiled and replied. "Just fine. So have you got anyone your crushing? Or anyone like that?"  
"Well," Ginny began, wondering whether she could tell Hermione or not and not have her tell Ron. "Yea, there is someone, but I'm not saying who."  
"Oh come one Gin! You've gotta tell me! I won't tell anyone I promise, please?"  
"Not yet, maybe later after I know what's really going on between us."  
"Oh alright fine. If you're going to be like that."  
"I am." "Well, in any case, have you seen Harry! He looks gorgeous! I always thought he looked handsome but over the summer he's changed a lot. I mean his shoulders are broader, he's all muscularly, his hair is so hot, and his eyes! Oh his green-" "HERMIONE!!! You've got a boyfriend! And not just any boyfriend, my brother, so cut it out about Harry." "Yea, you're right Gin, but you've got to agree with me." "Alright, fine," Ginny said blushing a little, "he has changed a lot and he is really hot." "You know, I bet you'd have a good chance with him, if you wanted. He's over Cho and all and you've grown up too a lot this summer and I know he's noticed that. Did you see how he was staring at you when u came into Ron's room with your hair blonde?" "Yea, I did notice it a little."  
  
The last week of summer passed more quickly than everyone would have preferred. Ginny and Harry hadn't kissed anymore but just gave each other silly smiles and they joked around a lot. Ron didn't notice too much, he thought Harry was just acting big-brotherish and he didn't suspect anything at all. Hermione and Ron were the same, snogging all the time as usual. 


	3. Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 3:  
  
As they all got onto the Hogwarts Express, Ron and Hermione found an open compartment where they could all fit, and the four of them clambered in the compartment. When Ron and Hermione had put their trunks in the places for them above the seats Ron turned to Harry and Ginny and said: "Me and Hermione have to go to the prefects compartment, just to get the news about what's going on this year and the new rules if there are any." He said "But don't worry we won't be gone too long." Hermione added and then winked at Ginny before she left with Ron to go to the prefect compartment. Ginny and Harry were alone again and as soon as the compartment door closed Ginny got up and sat next to Harry. Harry's thoughts were racing: 'She obviously likes me at least a little bit or she wouldn't have come and sat down next to me. Well maybe she just didn't like to be sitting alone, I can understand that. Man she looks great in those jeans and top. I wonder if she likes me, well she has to like me, she kissed me back in her room. Maybe if I just lean in a little and see what she does.' Meanwhile Ginny's thoughts weren't still either: "Oh man, Hermione was right, he is gorgeous. Just look at him sitting there all hot and relaxed. How does he manage to pull that look, its like he's not even trying, oh I want him so bad, but what if he doesn't have the same feelings I do. Well, he has a little bit of the same feelings, or he wouldn't have kissed me in my room a week ago. Oh why can't he just kiss me like that again.' Just then, the compartment door slid open and in came one of Harry's least favorite people, Malfoy. "Oh, well look who it is, Potty and Weasly Junior." Malfoy said with his usual cold drawl and smirk on his face. "Well if it isn't Malfoy, what are you lost?" Harry retorted back. "Well, actually if you must know," Malfoy began but paused. For the first time he had just noticed how Ginny had changed over the summer and his eyes fell upon her chest and he kept staring in mid-sentence. Just then Crabbe and Goyle appeared behind him staring at Harry and waiting for Malfoy to tell them what to do. Harry looked at where Malfoy was staring and got very agitated that he was looking at Ginny in that way and got up, but Ginny pulled him back down and said, "Let me handle this," and she winked and got up. Malfoy was still staring at her chest when she got up and began walking up to him. He only realized she was standing right in front of him when Crabbe sneezed and caused him to look up. Harry was just staring at Ginny wondering whether she knew what she was getting herself into or not. Malfoy looked up from her chest at her pretty face and put his arm around her waist and pulled her so close their noses were touching. This was too much for Harry, he got up and walked over to where Malfoy and Ginny were standing and was about to hit Malfoy when he was restrained by Crabbe and Goyle who had his arms twisted behind his back in pain. Ginny looked at Harry and squealed. "Let him go!" she yelled, but Crabbe and Goyle just laughed stupidly and tightened their grip on Harry's arms and caused him more pain and he let out a small yelp of pain. "What's wrong, Weasly? Can't handle the pressure? Are you to prude to finish what you started in front of Potter?" Malfoy sneered. Crabbe and Goyle just laughed stupidly again and Harry let out another small yelp of pain. "Oh, I can handle the pressure," Ginny began more calmly as Malfoy tightened his hold around her waist and brushed his other hand across her face. "As a matter of fact," she continued, "I am not too prude to finish what I started especially in front of Harry." And she put her arms around his neck and leaned close to his ear and whispered, "I wouldn't kiss you if were the last boy on earth. I'd kill myself before I'd kiss you." And she tried to pull out of his embrace but he tightened his hold and grabbed her face and was less than half an inch away from her lips when the compartment door slid open and Ron rushed over to where they were standing and grabbed Malfoy just as the train jerked and Malfoy and Ginny fell onto the ground and he gave her a sloppy wet kiss on the lips just before Ron pulled him off and started punching him with so much anger even Harry couldn't believe it. Hermione had put a stunning charm on Crabbe and Goyle and Harry was released and grabbed Ron from on top of Malfoy who was bleeding so badly is black robes were now scarlet. "Let me go Harry!" Ron yelled fighting against Harry trying to get at Malfoy some more and Harry dragged Ron out of the compartment into another one let him go. "What'd you go and pull me off him for? You saw what he did to Ginny! That dirty slime ball!" Before Harry could answer Ron, the door slid open and in came Ginny and Hermione. Ginny ran up to Ron and gave him a huge hug as Ron did the same thing. "Are you okay?" Ron was asking her, "Did he hurt you?" "Yea, I'm fine I was just going to kick him and then he grabbed me so hard I couldn't move. Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry are you ok? Did they hurt you too bad? I'm really sorry." Ginny said as silent tears ran down her cheek.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine Gin, it's ok, nothing but a few bruised arms." Harry said trying to hide his now purple and green looking arms from her so she wouldn't worry about him. "I'm sorry I let you try and handle it, I shouldn't have let you do that, Ginny if it's anyone's fault, it's mine." "You're fault?" Ron said, with rage turning around to look at Harry. "You let her get that close to him? How could you? Why I ought to-" and he started towards Harry and Ginny screamed "Ron no! Leave Harry alone, it's not his fault!" But Ron wasn't listening, he was already to Harry and had started hitting him, giving him a bloody nose. Hermione grabbed Ron off Harry and shouted "Ron! He's your best friend, he wouldn't do anything to hurt Ginny and he certainly wouldn't let anyone else hurt her or do anything to her. Ron, he tried, he couldn't do anything, Crabbe and Goyle had him good, you saw yourself." "Yea, I guess your right Hermione." Ron said calming down a little and he turned to where Ginny was standing when he left her to go after Harry but she wasn't there anymore, he looked around the small compartment and she was on the seat right next to Harry trying to clean up his bloody nose. Ron walked over to Harry, and Harry flinched but Ron said, "Sorry, mate, you know I just got a little carried away, I should have known, I just wasn't thinking." And he stuck out his hand to shake Harry's. Harry looked up at his friend and stuck out a very horrible looking hand and arm to shake Ron's. "Oh Harry!" Ginny and Hermione screamed together when they saw his arm and Ron had this look of disgust on his face. "No, I'm really alright," Harry began, "Really, it's not as bad as it looks." And with that he tried to stand up and show them he was alright, but collapsed immediately and they all gathered around him on the ground. "Harry, you look horrible, you can't even stand, you're not alright." Ron said looking really concerned about his best friend and feeling guilty about what he had just done. "Fine! I'm not alright but would you help me onto the seat and just let me rest until we get to the school. How far are we anyway?" Harry said exhausted. "We should be there any minute now" Hermione said matter of factly, still looking concerned. Ginny began to sob silently next to Harry and Harry tried to put a comforting arm around her but with difficulty because it hurt so bad and he didn't want her to feel bad for him. "Oh, Harry!" she sobbed, "This is all my fault! If I had just let you handle it you would be fine and none of this would have happened!. Oh I'm so so sorry Harry." And she buried her head in her hands. A few minutes passed in silence except for the small sobs coming from Ginny and they finally arrived at the Hogsmeade station. Ron and Hermione supported Harry off the train and Ginny got them a carriage and Ron and Hermione got Harry into the carriage with much difficulty because he was a lot broader than he used to be and a little taller and Hermione wasn't very strong so Ron was pretty much doing it by himself. When they got to the castle Ron and Hermione and now Ginny on Hermione's side supported Harry up to the hospital wing where Madam Pompfrey sat quietly in her office reading a book. When she saw they were there she rushed over to them as quickly as possible and got Harry onto a bed and Ginny and Ron explained what happened.  
Harry was out of the hospital wing in 2 days good as new. His rib cages had been bruised by Ron and the bruises from Crabbe and Goyle hadn't completely gone away but they were looking a whole lot better. The first month back went by pretty fast and it seemed that everyone was grateful to be back at the castle from their holidays. 


	4. The Upside to a Beating

Chapter 4:  
  
The thing Harry enjoyed the most from his beating that he'd gotten, was that Ginny was extra nice to him and was usually always around, which he enjoyed because his feelings for her had increased because Malfoy had kissed her.  
"I'm finished with my homework Hermione." Ron said, hoping Hermione would be pleased that he finished all his homework early so that he could spend the whole weekend with her not worrying about it.  
"Oh, really?" Hermione said walking over to a comfortable chair big enough for the both of them to sit on and smiled at Ron with that look in her eye that always turned him on. "Whatever am I going to do in this big chair all by myself, while you're over there talking about your homework?" she said hoping he'd get what she was saying.  
"Well, I can think of some things, but it requires me being there with you." And Ron strode over to her, sat down, and they began making out in front of everyone in the common room.  
"Don't they make you sick?" Ginny said turning to Harry who was sitting next to her on a couch in front of the fire.  
"Yea, but, what can you do?" Harry said and he had this mischievous look about him that excited Ginny.  
"Oh, what are you thinking Harry?" she said,  
"Well, Ginny darling, I can't help but notice how wonderful you look tonight and I was wondering if you would join me in a rather long snogging session?" Harry said and winked at Ginny.  
Catching on what he was up to she nodded and began to play along. "Oh Harry, you look hot just sitting there. I want you so bad, come here!" And she grabbed Harry on top of her and they both began making really loud snogging noises. At these noises Ron looked up from under Hermione and saw Harry on top of Ginny and shifted Hermione and jumped Harry and pulled off Ginny saying, "Hey! Get off my sister will ya?" His ears turning red and his face full of rage again.  
"Oh, sorry Ron." Harry said, backing away from Ron unsure whether he was going to get hit or not. "We were just kidding, you know."  
"Yea," Ginny said helping Harry to his feet. "We weren't actually making out. We were just making fun of you and Hermione. "  
"Well, it wasn't very funny." Ron said, starting to calm down again.  
"Ron, it was just a joke. It's just Harry and Ginny, it's not like its Malfoy and Ginny. Or Malfoy and Harry." Added Hermione trying to cease the tension among the four of them. And they all laughed at the last thing Hermione said.  
"Yea, you're right 'Mione, as usual." Said Ron. "Listen Harry, I'm really sorry about all this, it's just, Ginny has changed. We all know it, and I'm just looking out for her. I guess I'm being a little to protective."  
"Yes you are!" Ginny stamped and she walked up to the girls dorm with Hermione.  
"What, don't I get a goodnight kiss?" Ron yelled at Hermione. And she turned around and blew him a kiss, then walked up to her dorm. 


	5. A Halloween Ball and Hermione Knows

Chapter 5:  
  
Halloween was steadily getting closer and everyone was in jitters because there was a dance coming up. Ron and Hermione were worse than ever and you never saw one without the other and they were nearly always kissing. Even the teachers found it too extreme and Professor McGonagall had a talk with them about it, but it did no good. Harry was feeling a little uneasy every time he was with Ginny for fear that Ron would attack him again.  
  
"Remember, your essays on the early trolls is due tomorrow. Goodbye class have a good day." Professor Binns finished saying as the bell rang to end their last lesson of the day. Harry walked out of the classroom with Ron while Hermione stayed behind to ask about extra credit.  
"Ron," Harry began.  
"Yea Harry?"  
"Well, you know as well as I do there's this dance coming up. And I don't really know who to ask, so I was wondering if it would be okay with you, if I asked Ginny. Would that be okay?  
"Yea, sure, go ahead. I'm sure she'd love to go with you."  
"Well, I mean, not just take her, but you know, danced with her and stuff. Like a date. Is that ok?  
"Er.yea it's ok with me, just don't put any moves on my little sister, alright?"  
"Right, I wouldn't dream of it."  
But actually, Harry had dreamt of it. He dreamed about it a lot. Ron went back to wait for Hermione and Harry kept on walking not sure where he was going and he bumped into someone along the empty corridor. It was Ginny.  
"Hello Harry." She said smiling her sexy smile.  
"Hey Gin." Harry said ruffling his fingers through his hair. "Hey, do you have a date for the Halloween dance?"  
"No, do you?" she asked, hoping the answer was no.  
"Well, depends." Harry said smiling at her.  
"Oh," Ginny said looking up at him confused. "On what?"  
"Whether or not you say yes you'll go with me." He said now smiling so broadly it really looked ear to ear.  
"Oh, well Mr. Potter, I would love to be your date to the Halloween dance. There's just one problem, what about Ron?"  
"It's all good, I asked him if I could ask you and if he would be ok if it was a date and he said yea it was ok."  
"What's the catch?"  
"I can't put any moves on you." He said his smile shrinking slightly  
"Oh, well, Harry, can I tell you something, and will you promise not to laugh at me?"  
"Miss Weasly, I promise I will not laugh at whatever you have to say to me."  
"Good, well, Harry, I like you."  
"Oh, well I like you to Ginny."  
"No Harry, I mean, I really like you, a lot. I think about you every night before I go to sleep and sometimes I have dreams about you."  
Harry just smiled.  
"Oh, I knew I shouldn't have told you! I knew you didn't feel the same way about me. I'm sorry, can we just forget I said what I just said?"  
'Wow, she really likes me.' Harry thought 'this is great! Oh, man, what about Ron? She's so hot standing there looking all nervous. I bet she's really uncomfortable right now. Forget Ron.' And then he wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and pulled her close to him, and he kissed her sweet lips and she kissed back and she put her arms around his neck. Her tongue met his and the teased each other and kissed more passionately.  
  
'Oh my gosh. Harry is kissing me again! This time I know what it means. Oh it feels so good, please don't stop.' Ginny was thinking.  
Harry was thinking: 'Wow her lips are sweater than they were before. She's so warm. I love the way kisses me.'  
Finally Ginny pulled her lips away from his, stared into his gorgeous emerald eyes and said, "Harry?"  
"Yes?" he said and he began kissing her neck and chin.  
"Do you want to someplace more private?"  
He looked at her and smiled that grin that melted her heart every time he did it. "Where do you have in mind?" and he began kissing her neck again and rubbing his hands up and down her back, lower and lower, and then,  
"Harry Potter!" Ginny squealed as his hand went further onto her bum.  
"Alright, alright, I'm sorry, where did you want to go?"  
"Do you want to go into my room?"  
"Um, will there be anyone in there?"  
"No, they'll all be outside today. It's Friday and it's a beautiful day, no one would stay inside on a day like this."  
"Yea, you're right, let's go."  
They made their way back up to Gryffindor tower and found that no one was sitting in the common room and everyone was indeed outside on the grounds.  
"Harry, I have to use the bathroom, and I'm gonna change, could you wait down here? I'll be down in five minutes."  
"Yea, but if you take longer than five minutes I'm coming in after you." 'Damn, why does she have to be so sexy. And why does she have to be Ron's little sister. Well, I'll deal with him later. This will be worth it.' Harry's thoughts were still stuck on Ginny when all of a sudden there was a loud CRACK! And Harry turned to see, Sirius's head in the fire.  
"Harry, I'm glad you're here. I'm so bored there's nothing to do in Grimmauld Place and I'm stuck until the hearing when they try Pettirgrew's case."  
"Sirius! Hey when is the trial anyway?"  
"In two days and Dumbledore won't let me go out of the house, not even as a dog. So how have you been?"  
"Well, on the train up here I got beat up by Malfoy's cronies Crabbe and Goyle and then by Ron. Because he thought I had let Ginny kiss Malfoy."  
"Oh, ouch. What'd they do to you?"  
"Well, Crabbe and Goyle bruised my arms pretty bad, the bruises are just now starting go away see?"  
"Ouch."  
"Yea, Ron was worse. He gave me a bloody nose and bruised my rib cages, it took him, Hermione, and Ginny to get me to the hospital wing. I could barely walk."  
"Ouch. Well, I've seen recent pictures of Ginny, and she's changed a lot. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly come visit sometimes, they know I get bored. So you do have a girlfriend?"  
"Well, actually-"  
"What are you doing inside on such a great day like this? Why aren't you outside with Ron and Hermione and Ginny?"  
"I was trying to tell you, but you interrupted me."  
"Oh, right, sorry, go ahead."  
"Well, er, Ginny isn't outside either. She's changing out of her school robes into some regular clothes. We er, are kind of a thing, sort of."  
"Oh really? Well you better not let Ron catch you snogging his baby sister or he'll do more than bruise your ribs."  
"Yea, I know."  
"Harry?" Came Ginny's voice from the girls stairway.  
"Yea Gin?" Harry said.  
"Are you coming?"  
"Of course. I'm coming." He yelled back up to Ginny and then whispered to Sirius so she wouldn't hear, "Sorry Sirius, but you've seen her. I'll talk to you later."  
"See ya later Harry, good luck." Sirius winked at Harry then there was another CRACK! And his head was gone. And Harry made his way upstairs to Ginny's room.  
"Well, Mr. Potter, you're late." She said as he opened her door.  
"I'm sorry, Miss Weasly, but I didn't want to walk in on you, er, naked." He said blushing and trying to sound natural.  
"Oh, well good. Because I would have killed you if you had."  
"Well I'm glad I didn't." Harry said and he was finished talking. He walked over next to Ginny and she stared up him with her beautiful brown eyes. He leaned down and kissed more passionately than he had done the previous two times he'd kissed her. He put his arms around her waist and held her close rubbing his hands up and down her back and on her sides. 'I wonder what she won't let me do.' Harry thought. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and they teased each other again with their tongues while they kissed. She moved away from his lips and kissed his chin and his neck and his throat and the she teased him. She would kiss right above his lips and or under them or to the side of them but never kissing them. Harry gently moved Ginny over to her bed and laid her on it, he on top of her. They began kissing more and more passionately on the lips and neck and face and she licked even licked his ear. Harry moved his hand up from Ginny's waist under her shirt and he slowly caressed it up to her chest. 'Will she let me keep going?' he thought, 'Or should I stop so I don't accidentally piss her off?' He decided to stop and didn't move his hand any further. She looked into his eyes and said, "Why'd you stop?" He kissed her lips and then answered her question, "I didn't know if you wanted me to keep going or not, so I stopped because I didn't want to make you mad."  
"Mmm, Harry, you could never make me mad." She said and then they resumed kissing and he kept moving his hand around her chest. Ginny was kissing Harry's neck when she decided to give him a hickey on the back of his neck so she progressed kissing around his neck until found a spot then she began sucking his skin and she gave him a hickey.  
"What was that?" he asked her surprised.  
"What?" she asked confused.  
"My neck, what'd you do to my neck?"  
"Oh that, I gave you a hickey." She said and then flashed Harry her sexy smile that he had fallen in love with and he kissed her lips, his hand still under her shirt. Just then the door opened. And Harry immediately took his hand out from under Ginny's shirt and rolled off her to look and see who was at the door. 


	6. Caught By Ron

Chapter 6:  
  
"Who was that?" Ginny asked terrified that someone had caught them.  
"It couldn't have been Ron, he would have pulled me off of you and start beating me up."  
"I'll go look, stay here."  
"Why?"  
"Because if they just see me, then they might think they were just seeing things, but if they saw you too then they'd know we were, snogging." And Ginny giggled and left Harry alone in the room lying on the bed. He closed his eyes, thinking about what had just happened between him and Ginny and a sweet smile spread across his face. Ginny ran down the hall looking for anyone, and to her surprise, she found Hermione sitting in the common room, alone. Ron was nowhere to be found.  
"Er, Hermione?"  
"Ginny, was that Harry?"  
"Was what Harry?"  
"Ginny! That was Harry wasn't it, on your bed? You too were actually, making out! You were just making out weren't you? You weren't having sex were you?" Said Hermione with a weird smile on her face Ginny had never seen before, it looked concerned yet, mischievous, and almost giddy.  
"Okay Hermione. Yes, it was Harry on my bed. Yes we were making out, and that's all. We weren't having sex." Ginny said a smile crossing her worried face. "Where's Ron?"  
"Looking for Harry in the boys dormitories."  
"You're not going to tell him are you? You can't, he'll just kill Harry!"  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell him, but you will eventually right?"  
"Yes, when Harry's ready."  
"So how long have you too been doing that?"  
"Not long, we just started, he kissed me in one of the corridors after the last class ended today, and then we came back here so we wouldn't be interrupted, but I guess we were wrong." Ginny said with the same dazed smile on her face.  
"Ginny, you better get back to Harry, before Ron comes down and sees you down here. I'll cover for you, don't worry." And Hermione winked at Ginny as Ginny turned and went back up to Harry. When Ginny got back to her room, she found Harry lying on her bed, his eyes closed, and a sweet smile across his face.  
"Harry," she said softly. He was asleep. It was almost 6 and he had fallen asleep. She went over to him smiling, kissed him gently on the lips and lay down next to him on her bed with her arms wrapped around him and her head on his chest, and she fell asleep too. Meanwhile down in the common room with Hermione and Ron.  
"Hermione, Harry's not up there. I can't find him anywhere. Did you find Ginny?" Ron asked coming down the stairs into the common room.  
"Yea, she was in her room taking a nap." Hermione lied.  
"Oh, alright, well we should go wake her up, see if she knows where Harry is."  
"No Ron!" Hermione shrieked. The common room began to fill with people doing homework and talking about weekend plans and about the dance coming up.  
"What's up with you 'Mione?" Ron turned around puzzled.  
"Nothing, but don't you think we ought to let Gin sleep. Maybe she's really tired, and I'm sure she doesn't know where Harry is. Let's check the library."  
"No, Hermione, I want to check on Ginny, and besides, I need to talk to her about the dance coming up. I told Harry it was okay to ask her to it, and I want to tell her some things. Why are you being so weird Hermione?"  
"Ronny, its just that, I wanted to be with you." Hermione said in her sweetest voice and she smiled at Ron with that smile that he couldn't resist.  
"Mione, we've been together all day. Now, I'm going to get Ginny."  
"Oh, Ron, let her sleep, come on! Please?"  
"Hermione would you just knock it off, please. You're being really weird, and I don't like it."  
Giving up that she couldn't stop Ron from going into Ginny's room, she practically yelled as the got closer to Ginny's room so as to warn her and Harry Ron was coming.  
"OKAY RON, THIS IS GINNY'S ROOM WE ARE COMING UP TO NOW RIGHT NOW. OKAY IM TURNING THE DOORKNOB AND OPENING THE DOOR, RON!" Hermione yelled.  
"Hermione! What are you yelling for, I thought you said she was asleep. Man I think the sun went to your head outside today." Just then, Hermione had opened the door and stood gaping at Ginny's bed. Ron pushed Hermione out of the way and stood with his mouth wide open gaping just like Hermione at his sister's bed. There, on Ginny's bed, was Harry, asleep, and Ginny with her arms wrapped around his body and her head on his chest, asleep. Ron walked over to Ginny's bed on the side where Harry was sleeping, and Ron tapped him on the shoulder. Harry rolled over and looked groggily at Ron trying to place who it was who had woken him up, then SMACK! Ron punched Harry in the face and had woken up Ginny. 'Oh shit,' Harry thought as he still lay on Ginny's bed, his nose bleeding again. Ginny had gotten up and was yelling at Ron and so was Hermione. 'Oh, shit this must have looked really bad. OW my nose!'  
"Get up Harry!" Ron shouted. "I've got to talk to you! NOW!"  
"Okay, Ron, listen, I know it looks bad, but it's not what you think." Harry started and got up level with Ron. They were about the same size now that had Harry had grown he was almost as tall as Ron and since quidditch had started Ron began working out and became more muscular.  
"Oh, really?" SMACK! Ron hit Harry again this time Harry spun around and stood back to facing Ron.  
"STOP!! RON STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Ginny was yelling trying to grab Ron's arm.  
"GINNY SHUT UP! This is between me and Harry now. Hermione could you leave us alone?" Ron said trying to calm himself down but not being successful at all.  
"No, I won't! I'm not going to let you beat up your best friend and make a complete ass of yourself before you know what's going on!" Hermione was now shouting at Ron. Ron ignored her and glared at Harry and raised his fist again ready to hit Harry again, then he paused, and said,  
"Alright, Harry, explain." Through gritted teeth  
Harry trying to stop his nose from bleeding sat down on Ginny's bed and Hermione came over and did a spell to make his nose stop bleeding.  
"Thanks, Hermione." He said wiping his hands on his robes. Then he looked at Ginny wondering whether he should tell Ron the truth or not. But Ron caught his eyes and growled  
"Don't look at her. Explain yourself."  
"Alright," Harry said, sounding very tired. "Do you want to know how it first started or just this?"  
"I don't care how it started because I know you probably did it, just tell me how you ended up sleeping with my sister."  
"Okay, well after I asked you if it was alright if I asked Ginny to the dance I bumped into her in the corridor. She told me she liked me, and I told her I liked her back and we kissed." Harry flinched for fear Ron would smack him again, but Ron just stood there looking at him, obviously he was trying very hard to keep from hitting Harry, but he restrained himself nonetheless." "Then we came back to the common room, and I waited down there for about 5 minutes while Ginny came up here and changed clothes, then she called down and she was done and I came up to her room and we started kissing some more. Well one thing led to another and then we were both on the bed making out." Ginny was looking terrified behind Ron but Harry didn't dare look at her. Hermione was looking scared at how much rage Ron was in. She had never seen him like this before and she was scared for Harry. Ron, on the other hand couldn't control himself any longer and he flung himself on Harry, knocking him over and just started punching him all over and Harry's nose began to bleed again. Harry tried to get Ron off of him but it was no use, Ron wouldn't budge.  
'Damn,' Harry thought, 'Ron's going to kill me now and in front of Ginny and Hermione. I knew it was a mistake to kiss-' Ron had done it.  
"NO!!" Ginny shouting and she ran to Ron and started hitting him as hard as she could. "RON! How could you?!" and she kept hitting him and she began to cry and gave up and sat next to where Harry was lying on her bed, unconscious and she just kissed his lips softly, cried and lay her head on his chest once again. Hermione was just frozen with terror. She couldn't believe Ron had killed Harry. Ron, as shocked as Hermione at what he had done, fell to his knees and stared at his hands drenched in the blood of his former best friend.  
10 minutes passed like and eternity in that room and it was nearly 7 now. When Ron got up and walked over to comfort Ginny. She pushed him away and silent tears fell out of her already red, puffy eyes.  
"Gin," Ron began. I didn't mean too, I swear, I never meant to.to kill Harry."  
Ginny still had her head on Harry's chest, and she was just about to remove it, when, Harry took a deep breath and opened his eyes looking around.  
"Ginny?" he said coughing.  
"HARRY!" she screamed and wrapped her arms around him in a big hug and he looked around saw Ron kneeling on the ground and he immediately pushed Ginny off of him. Ron looked up and saw Harry wasn't dead and he got up and walked slowly over to him.  
"I.I thought I'd killed you, mate." Ron said looking down at Harry and giving him a small hug.  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione tried to yell, but could barely find her voice, and she rushed over to give Harry a hug.  
"Ginny," Harry began slowly, "This isn't going to work between us. I can't handle any more of Ron's beatings. This one nearly killed me. I'm sorry."  
"Harry," Ginny said through her sobs, but Ron cut her off,  
"Look, Ginny, Harry, I'm really sorry. It's just you're my best friend, Harry, and Gin is my little sis, and I didn't think you should be with her because, well, I don't want any guy to be with her. It's just you're my closest friend, next to Hermione, and I know how you are about girls and I was just trying to protect Ginny. But, well, now, I guess its okay if you want to date her, I'll keep out of it, I promise.unless you hurt her." He finished and half-smiled at them all. 


	7. Quidditch

Chapter 7:  
  
Harry recovered from Ron's near murderous beating, and he and Ginny were able to come out into the open as a couple without being afraid of Ron. The first Quidditch game of the season was on the same day as the Halloween dance. Harry was the new captain of the Gryffindor team and he was in the changing room giving his team a pep talk right before their game against Slytherin.  
"Okay guys, this our first match and as usual its against Slytherin. We all know how dirty they play, but we've got 2 new chasers who are fantastic and we've got 2 new excellent beaters and we've got a lot of new moves. We'll be fine, just do what we do at practice and don't get distracted. Ready? Good let's go." Harry finished and he walked out of the changing room last behind his team.  
"Captains, please shake hands." Madam Hooch yelled both teams stepped onto the field. Malfoy and Harry shook hands and glared at each other.  
"Alright then," Madam Hooch began, "On my whistle, three, two," then came the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle and both teams were off into the air.  
Oh, the air felt amazing to Harry as he flew around the pitch on his firebolt looking for the snitch.  
"Weasly with the quaffle, oh! She nearly gets hit with a bludger but dodges it just in time and passes the quaffle to Gibbs." Came Collin Creevey as the new commentator over the roar of the crowd. "These new additions to the Gryffindor team seem to be working really well. They lost half of their team this year but it looks like they were able to replace them without any doubt." Gibbs with the quaffle takes a bludger in the stomach and drops the quaffle but its caught by Weasly who flies down the pitch toward the Slytherin goal posts she fakes left and goes right and scores! 10 to 0 Gryffindor.  
'Wow, Ginny is really a good chaser,' Harry thought, 'Man she looks so hot even when she's flying and the wind is blowing through her beautiful scarlet hair. Whoa! That was close, that bludger nearly hit me, now where is that snitch? Ah, there you are.' And Harry flied toward the Gryffindor end. The snitch was fluttering around the bottom of the middle goal post. He was almost there, it was in his reach, no one was around, and yes he had it! He got the snitch! And Madam Hooch's whistle sounded and the game was over. Gryffindor had won. 


	8. Surprise in an Old Room

Chapter 8:  
  
There was on going party all day long in the Gryffindor common room. Though most of the girls left around 4 or 5 to go to their rooms to get ready for the dance.  
When the team came through the portrait hole, the whole common room cheered and they were greeted by numerous pats on the back and hugs and "Good job!" and "Well done!" Ron was greeted by Hermione who gave him a huge hug and a big kiss and they made their way over to their favorite chair and began snogging as usual.  
"Uh, Ginny," Harry whispered in her ear so no one would hear, but it was pointless over all the noise in the room.  
"Yea?" Ginny answered him back but not whispering because she had barely heard him.  
"Uh, this may sound stupid, but, do you want to go some place more private?" he asked her, not whispering either.  
"Oh, Mr. Potter," she and smiled. He loved it when she would call him Mr. Potter, he didn't know why, but it was some joke they had and he couldn't resist her when she called him that. "I would go anywhere with you." She said smiling and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Great let's go." He said and he grabbed her arm and they walked back out of the portrait hole.  
"Where are we going?" Ginny asked, but was quite excited that she didn't know where Harry was taking her.  
"You'll see, c'mon." He said and smiled at her the smile that melted her heart.  
"Here we are." Harry said after going up 3 or 4 flights of stairs and corridors.  
"Here? What? Harry I'm-" she began but he grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty room. It was a beautiful room, it had a fireplace on one wall with a love seat in front of it, a little table in one corner set for two, a giant four post bed with hangings and blankets against one wall, and a beautiful rug on the ground in the middle of the room. The walls were dark blue with little shimmering silver stars and the ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky even though it was still the middle of the day.  
"Oh Harry!" squealed Ginny with delight. How did you ever find this room? It's so romantic!"  
"It's the room of requirement, remember we used it last year for our DADA lessons that I taught in secret." Harry said and he smiled that smile that she loved so much.  
"Well, shall we Mr. Potter?" And Ginny gave Harry her sexy smile he loved so much and she lay down on the bed waiting for him.  
"Miss Weasly, I believe we shall." And he jumped on the bed and lay next to her. "You know that hickey you gave me? Well, no one noticed it, and I could barely see it myself. I don't think you're trying hard enough. That just won't do Miss Weasly." He said softly tickling her.  
"Mr. Potter, please stop tickling me so I can try a little harder." At that he stopped tickling her and rolled on top of her and started kissing her sweet lips. Their tongues were not teasing this time but exploring each other's mouths. Ginny ran her fingers through Harry's hair and he slid his hands up and down her body kissing every inch of skin he could. She was teasing him again and not kissing his lips. 'Oh, why does she do this to me. I love her so much.' Harry's thoughts came zooming across his mind, 'I do love her, I really do, not just for her body, but she's a great person and I love her. I have to tell her'. While Ginny's thoughts were along the same line, 'Oh he's so warm. I just love it when he touches me, his hands are so gentle and he's so sweet I just love him! Oh, but I can't tell him that, he might think I'm a freak or something, I wonder what he's thinking.'  
"Gin," Harry said, sitting up.  
"Yes?" she said in a shaky voice and she was thinking 'Oh, no, he's going to tell me something awful, I know it, he's never this serious.' "What is it Harry?" she said trying to sound like nothing was wrong.  
"Well, I've been thinking," he said very slowly and seriously.  
"Oh, about what?" Now her voice was shaky and weak.  
"Well, now don't laugh, and I'll understand if you don't feel the same way, but Ginny, I, er. Ginny I love you."  
Ginny began to giggle and this made Harry really uncomfortable, he asked her not to laugh, and now he knew she thought he was just some dumb idiot. "Well, you really didn't have to laugh, it was hard enough to say it" He said rather crestfallen. "Harry, I'm not laughing at you" She said smiling. "Oh? Then what are you laughing at?" he asked her feeling very confused. "Harry, I'm laughing at how stupid I was being. I thought you were going to tell me something horrible like you were breaking up with me or something terrible like that. But now that I see how wrong I was and all I have to say is I love you too Harry." She said smiling. And Harry's grimace was replaced by his beautiful smile. "So, about that hickey" he said smiling. "I think its my turn to give you one." And he rolled back on top of her and began kissing her more passionately than before and he started sucking the back of her neck. She was kissing his neck and throat and chin and running her hands through his hair while his hands gently moved across her chest under her shirt. After a couple of minutes of sucking Ginny's neck, Harry kissed her lips and Ginny slid out from under Harry and got on top of him. 'Oh wow, I didn't know she was like this, well this should be fun. I'll just let her do what she wants to do.' Harry thought. Ginny lifted up his shirt and slid it off over his head. 'Well,' came Harry's thoughts, 'I wasn't expecting that. I wonder if she wants to have sex. I hope she doesn't. I'm just not ready to do that with her now.' Ginny kissed Harry's lips and she kissed down his neck and his chest and she began sucking his nipples. It was at this point that Harry started laughing. "What's so funny?" Ginny said looking rather embarrassed. "Nothing, that just tickles." He said still laughing. "Oh, well, do you want me to stop?" "No. I mean, do whatever you want." And Ginny smiled and kissed him on the lips and then resumed what she what she had been doing before he started laughing. She licked his chest and his stomach and Harry just lay there watching her take over with a smile on his face. Then he spoke. "Gin," he began "Yes?" "Do you think Ron and Hermione have done it?" "Had sex you mean?" "Yea." "No, they haven't. But Hermione wants to, she just doesn't want to tell Ron and scare him away." "Whoa. Hermione wants to? Wow, I never would have thought." "Me either." And she started kissing and licking Harry's stomach and chest again while running her right hand from his hair down the side of his face, to his neck, down his chest down his stomach and to his jeans and she rested her hand there and started thinking. 'Should I keep going? What if he freaks out, I don't want to scare him. I'll just leave my hand there and see if he says anything.' "You gonna go any further?" he asked "If you want me to." "It doesn't matter to me, you can do whatever you want." He said smiling and tilting her head up so he could kiss her and then he began running his fingers through her hair and feeling her body. Ginny slid her hand into his pants and grabbed his- "Ginny?" Harry asked more seriously this time than he had earlier. "Do you want me to stop? Because if you do I will. Did I do something wrong?" Ginny asked him a little embarrassed and worried at his tone. "Do you want to have sex?" he asked still more seriously. "Oh, uh, erm, I don't know." She answered him slightly taken aback at his forwardness. "I don't. At least, not now, not yet." Harry told her looking deeply into her eyes. "Don't take it the wrong way, I mean you're great and everything, and you're gorgeous. It's just, I'm not ready. Is that ok? But if you really want to, I mean, if you really really wanted to, I'd do it with you." He finished staring his love in her beautiful eyes. "Oh." She started slowly. "That's ok. I'm not quite sure I'm ready either. And if you don't want to, I don't want you to because I want to. I want us both to want to. It has to be special, you know." "Yea I know. Gin, you're great." He said and kissed her lips. "So are you Harry. Well it's five passed 7. I better get going and start getting ready for the dance tonight." "Right, okay." He said and then got up and put his shirt back on. "Your hair's a mess Harry." Ginny said giggling running her hands through his hair. "Well it's your fault." He said playfully and he kissed her on the cheek and picked her up off the bed and carried her to the door. And they headed back to the Gryffindor common room Ginny in his arms. 


	9. Dormitories and Cupboards

Chapter 9:  
  
Boys Dormitories:  
  
"So, Harry, how're you and Ginny doing?" Ron asked Harry as one of Ron's knights stabbed one of Harry's pawns in wizard's chess.  
"Oh, er, good." Harry said awkwardly, not wanting to tell Ron about what he and Ginny had been talking about. "How are you and Hermione?"  
"Good. Actually, I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level, you know what I mean?"  
"Yea. Well what's the problem?"  
"I don't know if 'Mione is ready too or not. I think she is, but I don't want to do anything to extreme and frighten her or something."  
"Yea, well Ginny was telling me that Hermione wants the same thing, she's just afraid to say anything because she thinks she'll scare you away."  
"Oh, really. This is going to be a wonderful night indeed. Don't wait up for me after the dance." And Ron winked and check mated Harry and the game was over.  
"Er, Ron?" Harry asked fearfully.  
"Yea?"  
"Well, before I do anything with Ginny, I just wanted to make sure you were ok with it. I mean, I don't think I could handle another one of you beatings."  
"Eh? Like what?"  
"Well, me and Gin were talking, and I asked her if she wanted to, you know have sex."  
"You what?!"  
"Listen! Before you hit me, she said she didn't know, and I told her that I didn't want to. At least, not yet. Because I wasn't ready."  
"Ok," Ron said more calmly than Harry had expected. "Well, I told you I'm gonna try and stay out of ya'll's relationship. And its kind of hard when you tell me these things."  
"I know, but I didn't want to do anything, without knowing that you were ok with it. I mean this is all really weird, you dating our best friend and me with your little sister. And I don't want to ruin anything with any of us over something like this."  
"Harry, I'm glad we had this talk. You can do whatever you want, if she lets you. But if she says no, or sounds unsure or is unsure whatsoever, don't."  
"Alright, thanks Ron." And they got up and got dressed for the dance.  
  
Girls dormitories:  
  
"Hermione, it's Ginny, can I come in?"  
"Yea sure, what's up?"  
"Well, me and Harry were, er, snogging, and we got to talking about sex."  
"Oh?" Hermione said glancing away from the mirror she was looking in to look at Ginny. "And?"  
"Well, he asked me if I wanted to and I said I didn't know. Then he said that he didn't want to because he wasn't ready. Did he really mean that he wasn't ready or did he just not want to do it with me?"  
"Oh, well he probably meant what he said. And he was probably afraid of what Ron would do if he found out. Don't take it so seriously, if it's meant to happen between ya'll it will happen."  
"Ok, I guess you're right. Well what about you and Ron? Are you going to anytime soon?"  
"Oh." Hermione said blushing. "Well, I don't know, I would like to, but I don't know how he feels we haven't really talked about that much."  
"Well, you know Hermione, you shouldn't take it so seriously, if it's meant to happen between ya'll it'll happen." Ginny said imitating her friend. And they both giggled.  
"Your dress looks great Ginny, if Harry didn't want you before now, he sure will after seeing you tonight. Could you zip up my dress?"  
"Yea, thanks Hermione. You look really good to. I don't think Ron will be able to resist you. In fact, I know Ron and he won't be able to resist you. Good luck tonight Hermione. Are you ready?"  
"Yea, let's go, we don't want to keep our dates waiting." She said smiling. And they walked downstairs to the common room with their arms loosely held in others to meet their gorgeous dates.  
"Wow, they look good don't they?" Harry whispered to Ron as Ginny and Hermione came down the stairs. And they both strode over to their dates and they walked down to the Great Hall for the dance.  
"You look great, Miss Weasly." Harry whispered in Ginny's ear as he kissed her neck softly and escorted her to a table and they sat down across from Ron and Hermione.  
"Well, thank you Mr. Potter. You don't look to bad yourself." Ginny said smiling to her date.  
The dance went smoothly and everyone enjoyed a great time. The food was wonderful and just about every danced at least once, including the Professors. Professor Dumbledore stood and spoke.  
"Well, everyone, this has been a most enchanting evening, and I hope you all sleep good tonight, and I am very sorry to say, that you must all return to your common rooms now, for the dance is over. Good evening all" And with the bustle to the door, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and one other couple sneaked off into a secluded corridor for each of the rule breaking couples.  
  
Cupboard one:  
  
"Hermione, er, do you want to take our relationship to the next level?" Ron asked nervously.  
"I would love to Ron." Hermione said with the biggest smile on her face. And they began kissing all over.  
  
Cupboard two:  
  
"Draco, take me now. I want you to so bad it's been so long since the last time we did it." Said Pansy Parkinson to her boyfriend Draco Malfoy.  
"Right now Pansy?" Came Draco's drawl of a voice.  
"Yes! Right now I can't take it any longer."  
"Alright, fine." And they made love to each other in the cupboard.  
  
Cupboard three:  
  
"Ginny, I love you."  
"I love you too Harry." She said smiling, happy that they were alone. Then Harry put his arms around her waist and held her close kissing her sweet lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and began ruffling through his hair with her fingers.  
Professor McGonagall had been expecting students to be hiding in empty classrooms or cupboards after the dance, but she never expected the pairs that she found that night.  
"Mr. Weasly! Miss Granger! Honestly, I expected more from prefects such as yourselves. Do you not remember that little chat we had previously this year?" Ron and Hermione pulled away from each and just stared at Professor McGonagall.  
"Um, we er, were just inspecting this cupboard for students not in their common rooms." Ron said very quickly hoping she hadn't seen the two of them making out.  
"A very likely tale, Mr. Weasly, but I caught you both red handed. Now follow me." They followed Professor McGonagall out of the cupboard and down another empty corridor. With a wave or her wand, all the doors on the corridor opened and as they approached the first cupboard,  
"Mr. Malfoy! Miss Parkinson!" Came Professor McGonagall's loud yell. "Zip yourself up Mr. Malfoy! I expected better of you two. Prefects, just like Mr. Weasly and Miss Granger. Honestly, I don't know what it is about you kids today."  
"Were they?" Ron whispered to Hermione, as they couldn't see inside the cupboard.  
"I think so." Hermione whispered back to Ron and Professor McGonagall spoke again.  
"*SIGH* Follow me as well you two." She said and they walked along another empty corridor. With another flick of her wand, all the doors opened along that corridor and they walked across the corridor and didn't find any other snogging couples. They did that too at least 3 more corridors without finding anyone. Just as they reached the corridor where Professor McGonagall's office was, all the doors opened, and the first open cupboard they reached, Professor McGonagall yelled again,  
"Mr. Potter! Miss Weasly! I never would have expected this of you two. Follow me into my office with the others."  
"The others?" Harry asked confused.  
"Oy! Harry!" Ron said seeing Harry come out of the cupboard. "Join the club. She found us too." They all walked into Professor McGonagall's office and they sat down as she looked at them all through slits in her eyes that were ever so narrow. Then she spoke.  
"I am very disappointed in all 6 of you. I really expected more from you bunch. I'm that for your actions, I'm going to have to give you all detention." Moans came from everyone.  
"You will each serve three nights of detention starting Monday night at 6 o clock after dinner. Bring parchment and quills, you will all be doing lines. Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasly, you will be serving your detentions with Professor Snape in his classroom in the dungeons. Mr. Weasly and Miss Parkinson you will be serving your detentions with Professor Flitwick in his charms classroom. And Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, you will be serving your detentions with me, in my transfiguration classroom. I'm also going to take five points from each of you for being out of your common rooms after hours. Now if you'll follow me. I'm going to escort you all back to your common rooms." They all walked slowly after Professor McGonagall first down to the dungeons to the Slytherin common room then all the way back up to Gryffindor tower to the Gryffindor common room. Ginny and Hermione went each to their separate dormitories and Harry and Ron made they way up to theirs.  
"So Ron, did you and Hermione er, do it?"  
"No, we were about to, but the McGonagall came in and ruined it. But I guess it's good she came before we did it and not in the middle of it. Like she did with Malfoy." Ron said smirking.  
"Ya'll walked in on Malfoy and Pansy doing it?!" Harry asked excitedly.  
"Yea, it was hilarious the way McGonagall said 'Zip yourself up Mr. Malfoy'." Ron said laughing at the thought.  
"Oh, man. I wish I could have been there." Harry said as he pulled on his pajamas and got into his bed. "Well, goodnight Ron."  
"G'night Harry." 


	10. Detention

Chapter 10:  
  
The next day went by slowly for the six snogging couples and they each dreaded when dinner would end. But like each dinner did, this one ended and they each headed off in the direction of their detentions.  
"Ginny, don't take any crap from Malfoy, just try to ignore him altogether. Nothing should happen with Snape in the room. But if something does happen, just jinx Malfoy or something. Because if he does anything to you, it won't just be Ron beating him up this time. Alright?"  
"Alright Harry. It's ok, I'll be fine. Like you said, he won't try anything with Snape in the room."  
"Alright then, love you." He said kissing her quickly on the lips hurrying off down the corridor as she made her way down to the dungeons. When she got there, Malfoy was already there and she took a seat on the opposite side of the classroom and avoided looking at him.  
"I know the reason for which you are here, and it's quite stupid if you ask me. If you want to go and ruin your lives, why should we be the one trying to control your hormones." Came Snape's cold voice as he entered the classroom. "Very stupid as your detention is, I cannot dismiss you until the hour is up. Take out your quills and parchment and begin writing what is on the board. I expect the front page of your parchment to be full when the hour is up. Now, I have some very important business to attend to, and I will be back in half an hour at the least. I'm sure I can trust you two not to do anything but write while I am gone." And with that, he left the room and hurried up the stairs.  
20 minutes passed in silence in that dungeon before Malfoy spoke.  
"So, Weasly, you were screwing Potter in the cupboard. I thought you'd be able to do better than that." He said as he bewitched his quill to keep writing.  
"Oh fuck off Malfoy." Ginny said without looking up and continuing to write.  
"Oh Weasly, I thought that was Potter's job. But since you insist." And he walked over to where Ginny was sitting. She just kept writing without even looking at him.  
"Cmon, Weasly look at me!" and he grabbed her face and titled up toward his as he leaned down so close their noses were almost touching. "Tell me, does he kiss you like this?" he said giving her a sloppy wet kiss on the lips and Ginny kicked him hard in the shin and he let go of her face and she got up and took her wand out ready to jinx him.  
"Damnit Weasly! That hurt! You're gonna pay for that." Malfoy spat at her and he grabbed his wand and shouted "EXPELLIARMUS!" before Ginny could think of a jinx and her wand flew out of her hands and into Malfoy's. He strode over to where she was standing and she started running around the desks, but he caught her in a corner and, "What do you want! Leave me alone!" Ginny screamed as she struggled to get away from him.  
"You know what I want. I want you." He said smirking and he laid another kiss on her lips and Ginny slapped him in the face.  
"You're going to pay for that too." He said calmly and grabbed her wrists and held them tightly by her side and continued kissing her and he licked her face and then Ginny started kicking trying to get away and turning her head, but Malfoy was just too big and too strong for her to get away from. He now had both of Ginny's hands held together in one hand and his other hand was around her neck and he was pushing her against the wall kissing her more and more. She gave up trying to kick because the grip he had on her neck tightened, choking her every time she kicked.  
"Listen Weasly" he said tightening his grip both on her hands and her neck, "Kiss me now!" And she had no choice, she could barely breathe and she kissed him as he stuck his tongue in her mouth. He started kissing and licking her neck as he removed his hand from her neck and began touching her chest. As he was licking and kissing her neck, he noticed something small and dark on the back of her neck. "What's that Weasly? A hickey from Potter? Well, maybe I should add one it looks lonely. And started sucking her neck but he pulled away from her as he heard footsteps coming down the stone steps toward their classroom and he let go of Ginny and returned to his desk quickly and Ginny did the same. Professor Snape came in not saying anything but glaring at them and sat down at his desk for the remaining 10 minutes of the hour.  
"You may go now" Snape said coldly without getting up. Ginny packed up her things and headed toward Snape's desk and handed him her parchment and walked out of the classroom. Malfoy followed her out and whispered as he walked by, "You tell anyone what I did and I'll make it a whole lot worse for you." Her smirked and headed toward the Slytherin common room. Ginny, in shock, her face frightened, walked up to the Gryffindor common room and met Harry along the way. When she saw him, she ran up to him and threw her arms around him.  
"Oh, Harry." She said her voice trembling.  
"Ginny, what's wrong? What happened? Did Malfoy do something to you? I'll kill him! What'd he do.?" Harry said rage in his voice as he finished asking her questions.  
"Oh Harry. It was horrible." She began but thought, 'Can I tell him? How could Malfoy make it worse, what else could he do? I can trust Harry, he won't do anything too drastic. I've got to tell someone and if I tell Hermione she'll tell Ron for sure and then Ron will get himself in trouble all because of me.'  
"Harry," she started again.  
"Gin, you can tell me. It's ok, it's me."  
"I know. Oh Harry it was awful. You can't tell anyone, especially Ron or Hermione. Or Ron will do something stupid. Promise me you won't do anything Harry. You can't or it will make it so much worse."  
"Er, ok I promise I won't tell Ron or Hermione, but I can't promise I won't do anything. If he hurt you, I'll-"  
"Harry, promise me, or I won't tell you."  
"Ok, I promise." He said feeling defeated but he noticed Ginny's neck. There wasn't just one hickey. There were two. "What's on your neck?! Did he give you a hickey? What else did he do to you!!?" he finished saying outraged now.  
"Yes Harry. He did that to me. Listen, I'm going to tell you what happened and you can't do anything, you promised."  
"Alright." He said his fists clenching,  
"Professor Snape left the classroom and after about 20 minutes, Malfoy came over to me and he, he said, 'So Weasly you were screwing Potter in the cupboard, I thought you could do better than that.' Then I told him to go away and he wouldn't and then he said, 'Tell me, does Potter kiss you like this,' and he grabbed my face and kissed me on the lips and I wouldn't kiss him back and I kicked him hard in the shin and he let go of me and I got up and ran away from him and took out my wand but before I could jinx him he did a disarming spell and took my wand. Then he said that that hurt and I'd pay for it and he chased me into a corner and kissed me again and licked my face then I slapped him and tried to get away, but he's just so much bigger and stronger than me and I couldn't get away from him. He grabbed my hands and forced them by my side" she said showing Harry the red marks from Malfoy's grip on her wrists and continued, "then kissed me again and I tried to kick him but he got both my hands in one of his and grabbed my neck with his other hand and was choking me. So I gave up trying to kick him because when I tried he would tighten his grip, and he made me," she paused now silent tears dripping down her face. Harry was just staring down at her with those big green eyes and there was so much rage in them, it was taking everything he had to stay there with Ginny and not go find Malfoy. Ginny continued, "Well he made me kiss him by tightening his grip on my neck and wrists and I had to kiss him! Oh, Harry I didn't want to! But I had to! It was so horrible!"  
"It's okay Gin, I believe you, it's ok." He said in a calm voice surprised himself at how calm he sounded.  
"Well, then he licked my face and kissed my neck and saw the hickey and he said, 'Oh did Potter give you that, it looks lonely I think I should give you another one.' And he did his free hand was groping my chest. And then he heard footsteps and let me go and sat back down in his desk and I did the same thing not wanting to cause a scene especially in front of Professor Snape." Ginny finished and sobbed into Harry's robes.  
"Ginny, I'm so sorry." Was all he could say he put comforting arms around her.  
They walked silently back to the Gryffindor common room. Once they were inside the portrait whole Ginny hugged Harry and left for her dormitory without saying a word and Harry went and sat down where Ron and Hermione were actually doing homework and not making out. They had seen him come in with Ginny and when he sat down Ron spoke first,  
"What's up with Ginny? She looked really upset about something."  
"She's just had a bad day and detention with Snape and Malfoy didn't make it any better." Harry lied and pulled out some Charms homework from his bag.  
"Are you sure that's all?" Ron asked with a concerned look on his face.  
"Yea I'm sure."  
"Well, I'll go up and talk to her. Maybe she wants to talk about it." Hermione said and then went upstairs to find Ginny.  
"Ginny? It's Hermione, can I come in?"  
"Yea," she managed to get out from her sobs.  
"Do you wanna talk about anything? Harry told us you were having a bad day." Hermione said in an almost motherly voice sitting down next to Ginny on her bed.  
"Is that all Harry told you?" Ginny said looking up, now controlling her sobs.  
"Yes, why? Did something happen? You know you can tell me anything and I won't tell anyone, not even Ron or Harry."  
"I know Hermione. I told Harry and I don't feel like saying it all over again. I just want to go to sleep."  
"Ok, well, I'll leave you alone then." Hermione said as she hugged Ginny and left her room and walked back to down to the table where Harry and Ron were.  
"So what's up?" Ron asked as Hermione sat down.  
"She won't tell me, but she said she told Harry and she wanted to go to sleep and didn't feel like saying it all again."  
"Oh, well Harry, what's up?" came Ron  
"No, I'm not telling you. She made me promise. I can't, sorry Ron. I can't work either; I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." 


	11. Secret Revealed to Big Brother

Chapter 11:  
  
The next three days of detention passed with nothing happening to Ginny or to anyone else. Ginny got better, but Harry still hadn't gotten over what Malfoy did. And Ginny could tell, every time they would kiss, it was a different. It wasn't as sweet as it used to be. November passed and Christmas was steadily creeping up on everyone in the castle and the weather certainly showed it. The grounds were covered in a white blanket and it looked like a winter wonderland. There was an upcoming Hogsmeade visit and most of the students were going into the village to get some early Christmas shopping done.  
"Harry," Ginny began scooting closer to his warm body. She was getting a little cold and they were outside and it started to snow a little bit on this Friday afternoon. All their classes were finished so they had the rest of the day to do whatever they wanted. Hermione and Ron were in the library supposedly studying because exams were coming up with Christmas.  
"Yea Ginny?" Harry said kissing her on the forehead. "What's up?"  
"Can you just let the whole Malfoy thing go?"  
"What are you talking about? I let it go a long time a go."  
"No you didn't. Don't lie Harry, you're so bad at it. I can tell you haven't let it go."  
"Oh alright, fine, I haven't let it go. And it's because you wouldn't let me do anything about it. He got away with sexually harassing you."  
"Harry, I know. But he said he'd make it worse, and that's the last thing I wanted."  
"Well how can you tell I'm not over it?"  
"By the way you kiss me."  
"Oh." He said looking down at his feet in the snow. "I'm sorry."  
"You kiss me like, like I don't know but it's not the way you used to. It's like you're doing it because you have to and because you want to. It's sweet and warm anymore."  
"I'm sorry. It's just, what Malfoy said to you that has me all bothered. I do want to kiss you, more than anything. Not because I have to, but because I want to. I'm sorry. How's this?" And he wrapped his arm around, pulled her close and kissed her sweetly on the lips.  
"Better, but I can't tell from just one kiss." Ginny said smiling. And he kissed her again this time more passionately and she felt the sweet kiss she missed so much and was glad it was back.  
"So you're over it now?"  
"Yea. I am." And he kissed her again. Malfoy happened to walk up with Crabbe and Goyle and this point, but Ginny and Harry didn't notice until Malfoy spoke.  
"Well, look who it is, Potty and Weasle Junior. You better watch where you put your tongue Potter. She gets a little feisty when you lick her face." That was it. That did it, Harry stood up and SMACK! He punched Malfoy in the face knocking him backwards. Crabbe and Goyle grabbed Harry and pinned his arms behind his back tighter than before.  
"HARRY NO!" Ginny squealed.  
"Oh, you'll pay for that Potter." Malfoy sneered as he wiped blood from his lip. And he punched Harry in the stomach.  
"MALFOY! Leave him alone!!" Ginny was screaming and she ran to Harry's side but Goyle pushed her back and knocked her down into the snow. And Malfoy took several more punches at Harry causing his lip to bleed and his knees to give and Crabbe and Goyle just dropped Harry on his knees in the snow.  
"That'll teach you to mess with me Potter. And as for you Weasly, you better watch it." And he, Crabbe and Goyle turned and walked back up to the castle. Ginny crawled over to where Harry was swaying stiffly on his knees in the snow.  
"Harry, Harry, please don't pass out. Stay with me, please Harry don't go." And she wrapped her arms around him and Ron and Hermione came running over to them.  
"What happened to him?!" Ron said staring at Harry on the ground as Hermione got to her knees checked Harry's pulse.  
"Malfoy, he shot his mouth off again and Harry lost it and punched him in the face knocking him over but Crabbe and Goyle grabbed him and Malfoy hit him while they held. It was completely unfair and Goyle shoved me down into the snow." Ginny finished and turned to look at Hermione to see if Harry was ok.  
"He's got a pulse, which means he's not dead, but I've never seen anyone like this before. Harry, are you ok? Can you hear me?"  
"What?" Harry gasped collapsing into Ginny. "Yea, yea I'm fine."  
"Harry, I don't think you should try to stand up. You're in worse shape than you were on the train." Ron said still staring.  
"Stay with him, I'm going to go get Madam Pomfrey. If we try to move him it would make him hurt worse." Hermione said getting up and running toward the castle.  
"Harry I'm so glad you're ok." Ginny said hugging him.  
"Ow, that really hurts, Gin." He said as her arms wrapped around him.  
"Oh, sorry." She said pulling her arms off him quickly.  
"What did Malfoy say to piss you off so bad?" Ron asked looking to see if anyone else was around. And there wasn't. They were in a secluded spot hidden by trees and bushes with a little bench in the opening where they were.  
"Ginny will tell you." Harry said slowly and he laid his head against Ginny and closed his eyes. Ginny told Ron what Malfoy had said and answered his puzzled face by telling him about their first night of detention. 


	12. Don't They Every Stop

Chapter 12:  
  
Christmas was approaching the occupants at Hogwarts faster than anyone had expected. The castle and grounds looked like a winter wonderland. Malfoy hadn't tried anything else with Ginny, as she couldn't be seen alone, ever, but he lusted for her more than ever. It was two weeks before Christmas and most of the students had gone home for the holidays and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting in the common room of Gryffindor.  
"Checkmate!" Yelled Hermione proudly as she had just beaten Ron for the first time ever at wizard's chess.  
"Damn, that's the first time I've lost in a long time. Good game 'Mione." Ron said grinning and getting up to show Hermione how proud he was of her. And they began snogging in front of the empty common room except for its other two occupants, Harry and Ginny.  
"Gosh, they just never stop." Ginny said rolling her eyes. While Ron pulled out of his and Hermione's pashing and whispered something in her ear to make her blush the color of his hair and grin wickedly. They both turned to Harry and Ginny who were in each other's arms on the couch in front of a very cozy fire. Then Ron spoke while wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist.  
"We, are uh, going up to my room, Harry would you mind sleeping somewhere else tonight?"  
Harry looked at Ron with a small knowing smile on his face and answered, "Yea, sure no problem." He then turned to Ginny and spoke as Ron and Hermione headed towards the boy's dormitories.  
"Gin, would you mind if I spent the night with you. I'm out of a room because of you're sex crazed brother." He finished laughing.  
Ginny giggled and playfully hit Harry in the arm and replied with her sexy smile that he loved so much.  
"Mr. Potter, I would love it if you spent the night with me." She winked and then ran up to her room. Leaving Harry very pleased on the couch. After a minute of being alone he got up and ran up to Ginny's room.  
  
"Harry?!" Ginny shouted trying to sound surprised that he was there and giggling happily. "Would you please excuse me a moment while I go and change for bed?"  
"But of course Miss Weasley." He said smiling as he walked over to her and took her hand in a formal way and kissed the back of it. She turned and left the room. Harry waited for his love to return by walking around the girl's room and looking at the various items on each of the different girl's dressers. Ginny returned within 5 minutes.  
"Well, Mr. Potter, I don't think that we will be interrupted this time. And I am positive that you won't end up in a near death situation either." She smiled sweetly and walked to Harry wrapping her arms his strong his neck and kissing him on the lips. Harry leaned down and deepened the kiss. He gently moved his tongue across Ginny's bottom lip begging her to open it so he could explore her mouth as he loved to whenever they kissed. She gladly opened her lips and gently moved her tongue into Harry's mouth exploring it all. Harry's hands began to move up and down her back and the kiss got more passionate. Ginny ran her fingers through Harry's already messy hair. They both pulled away from the kiss to catch their breath and Ginny leaned her head against Harry's chest, her breathing getting back to normal. He kissed her on the forehead, picked her up gently and walked over to Ginny's bed and he lay her down on it and stared at her for a moment. Wondering why he hadn't gotten onto her bed Ginny spoke softly,  
"Harry, what's wrong?"  
"Absolutely nothing, love. I was just staring at how beautiful you look lying there." Ginny smiled at his words and she sat up and pulled him on top of her and started kissing his neck and running her hands through his hair again. Harry kissed her smooth neck as his hands crept under her shirt and under her back. He began fiddling with her bra clasp and finally got it undone and he slid it off her shoulders and tossed it lightly to the floor. He massaged her breasts gently and Ginny shivered at his touch on her breast and her thoughts went wild. 'Oh, I hadn't expected him to do that. Sure I wanted him to but I didn't know he'd actually do it. He's so gentle against me. Oh I'm getting more aroused by his touch than usual. Oh, I hope he doesn't notice I'm starting to get a little wet. It's nothing big, yet.' And she moaned in delight as he started running his fingers in circles around her nipples. Ginny overcame her feeling of shock and kissed Harry more on the neck and then she ran her hands down his chest and lifted his shirt off over his head and dropped it on the ground. She started kissing his strong chest just as he started to unbutton her shirt and throw it to the ground leaving her bare chest under his and his thoughts went mad. 'Oh. God she's beautiful. She's getting me, excited. How far will she let me go? Are we going to do this? Oh I hope so. I need her so bad. I hope she can't tell that I'm starting to harden at this in case she doesn't want to go as far as I do.' But she had felt him harden against her thigh and she kissed her way back up to his ear and whispered, "Harry I want you, I need you. Take me." And she licked his ear then kissed his neck and ran her hands down his chest towards his jeans. "Are you sure?" he asked sitting up a little, looking into her eyes. "I mean I don't want to do anything you'll regret later. Is this really what you want? Are you sure you're ready for this?" He finished hoping she'd say yes, but he wasn't going to force her into anything she wasn't ready for. "Harry, I'm sure. I was waiting for the one person I couldn't live without and you're that person Harry. Please take me." She said starting to undo his jeans. "If you're sure." "I am." And he undid her skirt and slid it off leaving her only wearing a silky red thong. His eruption grew a little more and he quickly slid her underwear off and he moved up to her as she finished unbuttoning his boxers and he inserted himself into her very gently. A loud moan came from Ginny. She had never felt anything like this before and it hurt but it was blissful pain and she yearned for more wrapping her arms around Harry's neck and pulling him in closer. If he couldn't tell that she was wet before, he could now. He jabbed himself in and out, in and out gently, but not too slowly. "Harder!" Ginny managed to get out between her moans of pleasure. Harry, seeing that she was now sweating, and answering to her plea, he went in harder and harder and she screamed, "Harry! OH, HARRY! Harder!" Harry was now starting to sweat himself, was caught by surprise that Ginny wanted it harder. He was enjoying this so much and he knew now that she was too as much as he was. He thrust himself in and out of her as hard he could and her moans turned into screams. After several minutes had passed, he pulled himself out of Ginny and rolled to the side of her lying on his back as she lay there. They were both sweating a great deal now, both lying next to each other on their backs, breathing very heavily. After a few minutes of silence Ginny spoke, "That was amazing." She gasped still not breathing normally. Harry turned to face her and kissed her softly on the lips then rolled back on his back and said, "Yes, it was amazing." He said smiling, his breathing starting to get steadier now. Ginny spoke again, "Harry, was that your first time?"  
"It was yours, I know." He said grinning ever so broadly. She looked at him with a questioning glance and felt a little embarrassed but asked,  
"How could you tell?"  
"I could feel your virginity when I got inside you." He said a little astonished at the way he had said it.  
"Oh," she said feeling slightly better, that it wasn't because he had not liked the way she had done it. She scooted closer to him and turned laying her head on his chest and wrapping her arms across his body. He put his arms around her as well. As he heard the steadiness of her breathing, he whispered into her ear, "It was my first time." And he kissed her forehead and fell asleep as he could tell she had done the same. Sometime during the night, the blankets and sheets at the end of Ginny's bed had been pulled up to cover Harry and Ginny. When in the morning around 9 Ron and Hermione woke up. "Mm, Ron that was wonderful last night." Hermione said smiling as she kissed Ron softly on the lips and he smiled and replied, "Yea, we should try it again sometime." And smiled, making Hermione giggle. They got up and walked over to the bathroom and took a shower together. When they had finished they went downstairs into the common room talking and waiting for Harry and Ginny to come down. But 10 rolled around and they didn't. "Should we go wake them up?" Ron asked looking very hungry. "Yea, I suppose we should. Or we could let them sleep, and go down to breakfast alone." Hermione said thoughtfully looking at Ron. They both looked at each other then smiled and said at the same time, "Nah." And they got up and ran up the stairs to Ginny's room. Harry, awoke and by Ginny's steady breathing against his heart, he knew she was still asleep and he decided not to wake her and began stroking her hair lovingly. In a few seconds she woke up and looked into Harry's eyes and smiled. He kissed her on the forehead. "Good morning, beautiful." He said. "Good morning handsome." Just then the door opened and Ron and Hermione jumped in the room yelling, "WAKE UP YOU SLEEPY HEA-" But they didn't get to finish and just stood there staring at Harry and Ginny. Ginny quickly covered herself up in the blankets as the door opened and sat up. Harry just remained lying on his back and he put his hands behind his head and began smiling, "Oh, don't look so surprised. You two did the same thing in Ron and mine's room." Ron shut his gaping mouth, grabbed Hermione's wrist and dragged her out of the room down to the common room to wait for Harry and Ginny. "He took that better than I thought." Harry said smugly, still smiling. "Yea, who would have thought. Did you see Hermione's face?" Ginny said starting to giggle at the look that was on her best friend's face. "Yea, I did. She looked more surprised than Ron." "Yes, she did. Shall we shower?" "I think that's a great idea. But first can I brush my teeth?" "That's a good idea Harry, I think I'll do that too first." Ginny said now laughing. 


	13. Chapter 13

Howdy!  
  
Hello all of my wonderful and hateful reviewers. Please read this important message. For reading this incredibly BAD story and actually liking it, you should be shot! What the fuck were you thinking? I hate reading bullshit like this. I quit reading stories if they're bad from the beginning. And trust me, this one sucked ass!!! Why the hell did you all read it? Yes Harry was a fucking wimp. Why? I have no fucking clue. But to all of you who reviewed and flamed my story: I COMPLETELY AGREE WITH YOU!  
  
Why I wrote it so poorly, I don't know. Why Harry was a wimp I don't know. But I do know I will never write a story as bad as this ever again. For those who feel their time was wasted reading this, all I have to say is, it's your own fucking fault for reading it. Well that's all I have to say. And I will be deleting it shortly.  
  
jojo 


End file.
